Femme Talk
Log Title: Femme Talk Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare Location: Training Hall - Dominicon Base Date: December 26, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: A few of the Dominicons get together and gossip. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 12:47:23 on Wednesday, 26 December 2018.' Knightmare is in her typical place when she is not actively working on sometihng specific.. Middle of the training hall, the practice droids set to high as they try to push Knightmare to her limits. Delusion is at the sand table, painting a new figure. It's small and black with gold highlights. Discretion's unique outline darkens the doorway as she steps lightly inside. Her mood has inmroved slowly, but steadily over the last several cycles, and it's been easy for the rest of the team to pick on. She hasn't offered an explantion of it either. As she makes her way over to the table she notes the new figure in Delusion's hand. "Who's this?" She asks. Delusion looks up from her work and smiles. "Soundwave has a new minion," she explains. "By the name of Harbinger, of all things." Knightmare bashes her shield int one of the droids before she takes a step back and sends the quick command to deactivate the driods, who all stop their motions suddenly before moving back to the sides of the room. She rolls her shoulder as she glances over to the table, "Another one? He seems to enjoy expanding his collection." Another brief turn as she tests her other shoulder before the shield and mace both retract into their proper storage as she then walks over to the pair. Discretion blinks, "Interesting choice of name. I suppose Soundwave hopes they don't go the way of the last 'Con named that." Delusion hehs. "He said she'd surpass him. But she seems a bit unstable so far." She sets the figure aside to let the paint dry. Knightmare stops near the table and looks down at the figure, "Unstable is the standard for most Decepticons, Delusion. In what way does she seem unstable?" There is a brief pause, "Though Soundwave does tend make them fairly stable so I am somewhat surprised to hear one of his is not." Discretion moves her optics to regard Knightmare. "Soundwave has arelady lost at least one of his minions to the Autobots; not to mention Rumble and Frenzy, or any of their like. Stable is something I'd use fairly loosely referring to that group." Delusion chuckles. "This little Harbinger seems to have difficulty remaining on task, and may have memory issues. She also is eager to hit things with a hammer." Knightmare raises a hand and waves it just a bit, "You can typically figure out how they are going to react in most cases. So I would call them.. focused, if unusual." A opticridge arches at Delusion's comment, "A Cassettecon with a hammer? Like Rumble and Frenzy's?" Discretion says, "You could say that of a lot of folks in the Empire, really." Delusion nods. "Stable personalities are rather the exception than the norm." She smirks. "I have not seen the hammer in action myself. Just the wall that Soundwave was trying to pretend always looked that way." Knightmare nods in acceptance of that statement, "Truth with that, Discrertion." She starts to say something else but cuts off at Delusion's last comment, "She knocked a wall down? Where?" Another brief pause, and her tone.. changes. "In Harmonex?" Discretion walks over to the 40k box and opens it to pull out a small, opaque plastic container which she carries over the table. The femme settles in and opens up the smaller box to withdraw an unpainted mniature. "Reaper has their Christmas mnis out until the end of the month," she offers matter of factly. Delusion arches her optic ridges, but does remember to answer Knightmare. "It was in Harmonex- one of the buildings that hadn't been repaired, yet." She picks out another miniature. "Are you trying to provide more distraction?" she asks with a smile, looking over the figure and planning colors. Knightmare reaches up and rubs one of her optic ridges, her tone dark, "I will have to go speak with him about that." But Delusion's words refocus her and she looks at Discretion, "It does seem like that, doesn't it? One would have to wonder why she feels the need for it." Discretion raises her optics from the figure to looks between Knightmare and Delsuion. "Hmmm? What? Why would you think I'd do that?" Delusion leans on one hand. "Because you like approaching things from oblique angles," she observes. "As I recall, you have not been acting particularly upset since meeting with Nemesis, so either you shot and buried him, or it went better than the public discussion." Knightmare leans down and picks up the figure of Harbinger and looks at it, "We can hope it's the first... but I always thought she would ensure EVERYONE would know, so my bet would on the second one." She turns the figure around a bit before looking at Delusion, "She seems.. smaller then Soundwave's other minions." She puts the figure back down before focusing her gaze on Discrection. Discretion turns the figure over in her fingers. "I don't think I could have managed to damage him enough for the former given the strength of his armor. Even with the drop on him the odds would be in his favor in a comflict." Delusion sighs. "Well, it would have been nice." Knightmare simply smiles a bit, "And she dances around the subject still." Discretion says, "I did yell at him, but never quite got to the point I wanted to shoot him because of his answers. I guess that means it went well..." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Do tell, then.." Knightmare finds one of the seats sized for her and settles down, "I am sure she will, Delusion. After she dances around it a bit more." Discretion frowns, "He's still going through with the plan, as stupid as it is, to face the Fallen and not come back from it..." Delusion nods, listening intently. Knightmare just waits and watches Discretion, hands resting on her lap as she keeps still. Discretion sets the figure down to look at Knightmare and Delusion intently. "He's saying that that will let him somehow restore Tyger Pax afer that, but not sure how he could pull that off if he lets himself be destroyed." Delusion steeples her fingers and contemplates the question. "He's never been the suicidal type before, either." Knightmare simply keeps quiet as she listens. Discretion shrugs, "Not really, no. Except as part of a plan to draw off suspicion." Delusion nods. "The whole story stinks of excuses- a way to get others to go along, but hardly believable if you know his history." Knightmare leans back in her chair as she takes in things and ponders them, "And yet he shared no true details of his plan, Discretion?" Discretion stops to think. "He said he'd been training with Apha Trion and Vector Sigma as part of whatever he's plotting for a while. Then there was the whole thing about 'Tyger Pax will be restored to glory it had before he remade it as Galvatron' and that he wants 'to use The Fallen and the Cult of Unicron as part of the raw materials'." Delusion shakes her head. "And to do it all himself, no doubt." Discretion nods and responds quietly. "It seems so." Knightmare tilts her head to the side, "I am curious though.. WHY did he tell you all this? Did he ask something of you?" Discretion smiles and nods, "He did. He asked me not to tell you exactly what his plans were." Delusion sighs. "Typical." Knightmare 's fingers simply drum now on the arm of her seat, her optics closed as she considers this information and how she will deal with it. Discretion says, "Not that he actually told me the details of all of it, so I'm still trying to put the pieces together. I wouldn't put it past him if the whole 'sacrifice play' is actually a Kansas City Shuffle." Delusion nods. "Aggravating." She leans on her hand again, contemplating the situation. Knightmare stays somewht reclined, fingers still moving in the slow tapping and with optics closed. "My question still remains. WHY tell you?" She is choosing to ignore other aspects of the situation, at least for the moment. Discretion looks a bit sheepish, "Maybe because I yelled at him for being selfish and not actually doing anything to help Cybertron and just taking the coward’s way out instead..." Delusion smirks. "Somebody had to," she approves. Knightmare opens her optics to look at Discretion, "And you truly believe that is why he let you in on his plans?" There is a long pause, then in a almost scarily motherly voice she asks, "And why were you meeting with him in the first place again?" Discretion shrugs, "It seems a good a reason as any, and certainly better than 'just because'." The young femme waits amd looks Knightmare in the optics, "So that we could finally clear the air and get things settled between usl which we have. So that's not a distraction anymore. He's also not getting in our way as far as I can tell, which is a good thing." Delusion nods. "Are you.. done with him, now?" Knightmare reaches up and covers her face and stays that way for a bit before returning the hand to the armrest of the chair, optics watching Discretion, "Hmm.. I never saw it as a distraction. Or at least it neved seemed like one, you did your duty as well as you always have." She flicks her hand briefly to the side, "Something about this all still.. bothers me." She then stops at Delusion's question adn watches Discretion as she waits for the answer. Discretion says, "Well, if he's actually gone then I have to be. If he's changed again how would I know where he was to stay involved? Either way the decision on that is out of my hands." Delusion spreads her hands as she rolls her optics heavenward. "That doesn't mean you don't still care about him. That's your decision, not his." Knightmare just stays quiet for now, letting the sisters hash this part out, though the slight curl on the edge of her mouth does seem to show she finds it mildly amusing now. Discretion ohs, "Yes, I'm done with him now. I've gotten him out of my system." Delusion nods. "Good. I disliked seeing you distraught." Knightmare simply smiles, "It is good of you to be watching her back, Delusion." Discretion says, "So, now we go out and get our nails done and talk about Delusion and Springer, right?" Knightmare blinks, "Springer?" Delusion chuckles even as she briefly rests her forehead on her hand. "A dashing green Autobot who flirts so much he doesn't even realize it anymore." She smirks at Discretion. "Entertaining, though." Discretion says, "Uh huh, and you beating him up was purely to work your way into his good graces?" Knightmare arhes a opticridge at Delusion's response, "A long description of him isnt it?" She leans back and bridges her fingers ifront of her as she watches. Delusion grins at Discretion. "It seems to work." Her smile fades some. "Light on his feet, though, and armor's tough. I'd need backup if I were to fight him in a real battle." She shrugs at Knightmare. "More concise than a full dossier," she notes, amusement in her optics. Discretion leans back, "And what are your thoughts about what to decorate him with?" Knightmare shakes her head again, "What have I done unleashing you both on the world again.." She does smile a bit agian as she waits to hear Del's answer. Delusion smirks as she leans back as well. "I honestly hadn't given it that much thought, yet. We've been so terribly busy. Still, a more angular and dynamic paintjob would suit him well. Maybe I'll ask him about armor etchings the next time I see him. See what he'd want tattooed on his hide." Discretion smirks, "Always the artiste." Knightmare points a finger at Delusion, "Just... refrain from starting a war quite yet." Delusion gives Knightmare her best innocent look. "I haven't started any yet," she says. Knightmare shakes her head, "Dont start one now either! Especially with a Wrecker!" She smirks a bit, "Does not mean don't enjoy yourself.. just try to prevent fall out on us, ok?" Discretion admits, "If anyone could tempt me to do that right now it's Soundwave." Delusion shakes her head. "Yes. Sounders complicates things terribly." Knightmare chuckles, "By the sound of what you said before, Soundwave's Tapes complicate things a great deal.. for him." Delusion smirks. "They do that, too. But I do wish there were other Decepticons who were willing to take his place regarding Harmonex. It would be nice to have options beyond 'put up with him' or 'prepare the town for a siege'." Discretion nods, "I can't really think of anyone else who would have a vested interest in seeing it survive." Knightmare shakes her head, "Among the Decepticons? None come to mind who would care if it stands or fall." Delusion nods. "And thus the dilemma." Discretion says, "I really need to figure out a better way to keep him off our comms." Knightmare just gives a soft chuckle, "Challenges are what drive us to be better then we were.. I am sure you can handle this, you have kept them rather clear considering it is you verse the entire capabilities of the Empire as well as the Autobots." Delusion chuckles. "It is true. I have to stay sharp to stay ahead of Soundwave, even as hidebound as he is." Discretion nods, "I'm hoping the lava lamps as pure, random encryption information keeps him out for a good while." Knightmare blikns.. "Lava lamps?" Delusion smirks. "Another good idea poached from humans." Discretion nods, "Yes. Humans have lamps they fill up with clear liquid, and wax. They put that on a bulb and the wax melts and floats up and when it cools it comes back down. The pattern is completely random so it can't be predicted." Knightmare frowns a bit.. but finally just nods, still having no clue how that pertains to comms, I trust you to do what you can to keep things clear." She leans back, tapping her chin, "Mmm.... do we still have that glitterbomb on the shuttle?" Delusion ahs. "I believe that we do. It hasn't been used." Knightmare hhmmss " Knightmare ponders, "We should.. deliver that.. one of these days." Discretion ponders, "I wonder if I could make one for that new tape of Soundwave's. Might be able to get it set up right to go off inside his chest..." Delusion hmms. "You could probably get her to accept it if it will make him pretty." Discretion waves a hand back and forth. "Well, it would. I mean, for some value of 'pretty'." Log session ending at 17:37:56 on Wednesday, 26 December 2018.